Gate - La puerta Que Aun No Debía Abrirse
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: Todos creían que solo la puerta era la única forma de llegar al otro mundo pero un sujeto que apareció de la nada demostrara lo peligroso que es el adelantar el ciclo del portal
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01: No solo las fuerzas de Auto Defensa fueron Allí.

Tras el incidente del drago de fuego la gente de la región especial empezó a pedirles ayuda a las Fuerzas de Auto Defensa para que los ayudaran a lidiar con los problemas que otras criaturas ocasionaban y de esa forma tras la coronación de la princesa Piña y firmando el tratado de libre movimiento de las FDA por la región se formó un grupo de operativos especialmente entrenados para luchar con las criaturas que antes consideraban como mitos. Los escuadrones están conformados por 8 soldados entrenados y solían ser acompañados por al meno habitantes de la región entre los que podían estar elfos, campesinos con conocimientos, estudiosos de la ciudad de Rondel y algunos hombres bestia. Estas unidades fueron creadas tras el éxito del equipo del Capitán Youji Itami en formar un equipo mixto y gracias a estos nuevos escuadrones el equipo de Itami obtuvo libertad de moverse por la región de manera que lo creyera conveniente para ayudar a sus ciudadanos.

El equipo en estos momentos se encuentra en la villa de Alreban situada a 280 km de la capital investigando algo que hasta para ellos con todo lo que han visto les parece raro.

-¿Podría repetirme eso una vez más?- preguntaba el Capitán Itami al anciano encargado de la aldea.

-Un hombre con una armadura de paladín, reluciente como la esperanza llego al pueblo y nos preguntó si teníamos problemas, dijo que en un pueblo vecino le contaron sobre el monstruo que atacaba nuestra villa y vino a ayudarnos, uno de los nuestros lo acompaño a la cueva donde el monstruo descansaba pero eso mejor pregúntenselo a él- dijo el anciano mientras señalaba a un hombre que estaba entre la multitud (las cuales es común que se hagan debido a que no todos han visto a los "hombres de verde") al cual ante la seña se acercó.

El capitán prosiguió a interrogar al hombre -Entonces acompaño al "caballero" hasta la cueva y ¿Qué paso una vez allí?-

El hombre empezó el relato -Cuando fuimos a la cueva podíamos escuchar la respiración del monstruo y el hombre dijo que aguardara afuera y desde su mano invoco una lanza resplandeciente como la plata recién pulida y la punta de la lanza brillaba como una estrella y entonces entro a la cueva, durante unos minutos solo escuche rugidos y el sonido de truenos viniendo de la cueva y cuando todo termino el desconocido apareció cargando la cabeza del monstruo ¡Con una mano!- al terminar el relato Lelei se acercó y pregunto.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo era?-

-Un lagarto del bosque ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Un hombre le corto la cabeza a un lagarto del bosque y la cargaba con una mano- decía el hombre sin poder creer lo que el mismo decía.

-¿Qué ocurre Lelei? ¿Qué clase de criatura es un lagarto del bosque? Y porque el revuelo- le preguntaba Itami a la pequeña maga.

-¿Estás listo para una de mis explicaciones?-

-Bien, espero poder seguirte la pista esta vez así que bombardéame con información-

La pequeña maga tomo aire y empezó a hablar –Los lagartos del bosque son criaturas muy parecidas a las tortugas galápago de tu mundo solo que son del tamaño de un tanque, son bestias muy pacificas así que el que una empezara a atacar los alrededores es muy extraño y lo que me parece y lo que me parece imposible es el cómo lo mato ya que esas criaturas tienen un caparazón que le gana en dureza incluso a las escamas de los dragones y su cuello está protegido por una protuberancia de su caparazón el cual lo rodea enteramente por lo que el decapitarlos es imposible y por si solo un hombre no puede ni levantar un pequeño trozo de su caparazón sin ayuda por lo que el cargar la cabeza con una mano es totalmente imposible- la última parte la dijo con un tono severo pero sin cambiar su ya conocida expresión.

-¡Eso es imposible!- vino una voz de dentro del vehículo y la puerta trasera se abrió de una patada. Del auto salió la ya conocida Rory Mercury la cual parecía molesta –Todo eso no pueden ser más que mentiras, nadie en el mundo salvo los apóstoles poseen armas tan poderosas y mi alabarda es una de las más fuertes y aun así no fue capaz de atravesar al dragón de fuego así que cualquier cosa que haya dicho no pueden ser más que mentiras- dijo la molesta semi-diosa.

-Pero su santidad, es verdad lo que le he dicho, incluso tenemos la cabeza del lagarto en la posada- aseguro el anciano y todos se dirigieron a la posada. Una vez allí todos vieron la enorme cabeza del monstruo la cual era de metro y medio de largo y tenía el grosor de la circunferencia de una llanta y de lejos se veía que era tremendamente pesada.

-¿Podemos revisarla?- pregunto el capitán y el anciano solo hiso un gesto de aprobación. Rory bajo la cabeza de la repisa donde la tenían y entonces percibieron lo pesada que era por la forma en que Rory tuvo que hacer uso de su espalda para cargarla.

-Es menos pesada que la cabeza del dragón de fuego pero eso solo se debe a que es más pequeña. Agrego Lelei -Pero también incrementa su peso una vez muerto ya que todo su cuerpo empieza a solidificarse como si fuera una roca ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerto?-

-Dos días- respondió el posadero –El hombre se fue ayer, solo se quedó a dormir una noche como pago-

-Señor venga a ver esto- una chica con el pelo largo de una tonalidad azul oscuro llamo la atención de Itami.

-¿Que ocurre Yoshida?-

-Observe con detenimiento la herida-

Tras analizar el cuello cercenado vio lo que quería decir.

-Es un corte perfecto, y la herida parece cauterizada –hiso una pausa y se dirigió a Lelei -¿Hay alguna espada mágica que pueda causar una herida así?-

La joven analizo la herida y solo negó con la cabeza. Itami se dirigió la posadero y pregunto -¿hay algo que pudiera contarnos de la noche que se quedó aquí?-

-Solo que lo vi sin su armadura y su cuerpo era muy extraño, toda su piel salvo su cabeza era de color negro y estaba lleno de tatuajes que brillaban y su armadura estaba dentro de una pequeña caja plateada que emitía una tenue luz- respondió el posadero.

-Bien, una última pregunta ¿Menciono a donde se dirigía?-

-Si de hecho, dijo que estaba haciendo un reconocimiento por toda el área y si siguió viajando de este a oeste quiere decir que su próximo destino será…-

-¡La ciudad de Shirvan!- grito Rory después de haber subido la cabeza del lagarto a su lugar –Tenemos que ir Itami, la ciudad de Shirvan será su siguiente objetivo y me tiene que llevar allí-

-¿Y porque tanta insistencia?- pregunto el extrañado soldado.

En esa ciudad suelen a ver ojos por todas partes así que el reunir información no debería ser un problema sin contar que hay un templo de Emroy y necesito ir para finalmente poder tener un baño como me lo merezco- dijo la apóstol.

-Bien, iremos pero no por tu baño sino para conseguir información de este sujeto- respondió Itami.

-Tú has lo que quieras, yo llegando allí me dirigiré al templo- dijo Rory y salió de la posada.

Itami rodo los ojos y se dirigió al posadero y al anciano –Muchas gracias por su información. Una cosa más ¿se fue a pie o a caballo?-

Ante la pregunta los hombres se vieron entre ellos extrañados y el anciano respondió -Bueno, se fue corriendo-

-Genial, entonces no estará muy lejos si solo lleva un día de ventaja-

-No, probablemente ya llego desde ayer- aseguro el anciano.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?-

-Cuando se fue empezó a correr pero sin mover los pies, era como si la tierra lo jalara hacia el frente y de la nada se fue a una velocidad que el más rápido de los corceles apenas si soñaría con igualar-

-Bueno, entonces hay que darnos prisa- sugirió Itami al grupo y este se montó en sus vehículos y partieron.

Tras un rato de conducir la sargento Kurebayashi le pregunto por radio a su capitán –Capitán tengo una duda-

-Hable sargento- respondió Itami.

-¿Porque perseguimos a este tipo si no parece ser mala persona? Se nos encargó como parte de los escuadrones de reconocimiento ayudar a la gente ante ataques de bandidos y bestias para hacernos con la confianza de las aldeas lejanas, pero el seguir a este tipo me parece que no tiene sentido-

-¿Kurebayashi recuerdas lo que nos pidió la emperatriz? Nos pidió que ayudáramos a su gente ya que a un año de su coronación se han presentado disturbios en las aldeas remotas por culpa de los hombres de Zorzal que sobrevivieron y se tomaron su tiempo para reunir fuerzas y como si eso fuera poco tiene un problema en las fronteras debido a que su hermano Diabo se fue a pedir ayuda a las naciones vecinas y ahora intentan quitar a Piña del trono y te preguntaras que tiene que ver todo eso con este sujeto, pues con el poder que ha demostrado tener es alguien de temer, también lo que dijo de estar haciendo un reconocimiento en estas tierras quiere decir que busca familiarizarse con el área ¿para qué? Y como si eso no fuera una duda razonable te puedes imaginar que sea alguna clase de súper mercenario y que fuese a ser contratado pr alguno de esos grupos rebeldes. Entonces necesitaremos toda la información que podamos. Y no me digas que no te llama la atención conocer a un galante caballero de armadura plateada que ayuda a los desamparados como una especie de príncipe de cuento- respondió Itami.

-No lo sé, luego de conocer a Zorzal hace ya un año no me han dado ganas de lidiar con otro príncipe ni nada similar- Dijo Kurebayashi y cortó la comunicación del radio.

Y en ese momento como si la resolución la golpeara Lelei que estaba en el asiento del copiloto hablo.

-¡Ya se cual es un buen ejemplo de la apariencia del lagarto del bosques!- dijo la joven

-¿Cuál? Pregunto Itami.

-Es idéntico al protector de la tierra, el monstruo Gamera-

-El viejo debe dejar de mostrarte las películas de su infancia- respondió Itami con una sonrisa.

Durante el viaje no ocurrió nada de interés y tras acelerar todo lo que pudieron en una ruta libre llegaron a Shirvan al anochecer. Rory en cuanto se bajó empezó a ser reverenciada por mucho en la ciudad y siendo ella solo se dejó llenar de su gratitud. Acompaño al escuadrón a la posada de la ciudad y les pidió que los alojaran sin costo a lo que los encargados accedieron gustosos y acto seguido se fue dejando al equipo con la obvia respuesta de a donde se dirigía.

Todo el equipo había decidido estar en una sola habitación para no causarles un inconveniente a los posaderos. Pasaron un par de horas y Rory finalmente regreso con una sonrisa en el rostro y con una actitud relajada.

-Ya veo porque querías darte un baño aquí, se nota que hace maravillas en ti- menciono Yoshida al verla de tan buen humor.

-Sí, estos baños no solo limpian mi cuerpo sino que también me permiten revitalizar mi alma y mis fuerzas como apóstol y no solo fue por eso sino que me topé con nuestro amigo al que buscábamos-

-¿Dónde?- pregunto exaltado Itami.

-Estaba rezando en el templo, pero lo hacía de una forma muy rara, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, sus manos estaban en sus rodillas y tenía la cabeza abajo-

-¿Lo viste bien?- pregunto Kurata.

-No del todo, tenía una capa con capucha la cual cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, lo que si vi fueron sus rodillas las cuales eran plateadas pero no parecía ninguna de las armaduras que he visto en toda mi vida- respondió la chica.

-¿Y que más averiguaste de él?- pregunto Kurebayashi.

-Nada, yo estaba de camino a los baños cuando me lo tope, pero sí puedo decirles que parecía una persona muy interesante-

-Y no sabrás de casualidad que lo trajo aquí- pregunto Itami.

-Sí, un ave Roc está causando problemas con el ganado en las afueras de la ciudad, él dijo que se encargaría si le dejaban quedarse una noche a dormir pero como el ave no se mostró en estos días sigue esperando y como aun no la ha matado no ha querido dormir en la posada- respondió la apóstol

-Eso es mucha información para alguien que no le prestó atención- exclamo Kurebayashi.

-Les dije que este lugar tenía ojos en todas partes y eso fue solo lo que me dijo la sacerdotisa del templo ya que se ha quedado a dormir en el templo, recargado en una columna-

-Entonces no lo veremos sino hasta mañana, no quiero causar algún problema en el templo- sugirió Itami –todos, a dormir nos levantaremos temprano para tratar de encontrarnos con él antes de que para-

Y con la orden todos se fueron a dormir con Itami teniendo que soportar la mirada de Kurebayashi debido a que este dormía en la misma cama que Rory. Así a la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron a las 04:00 a.m. para tratar de dar con el desconocido y cuando se aproximaron al templo la sacerdotisa los recibió.

-Su santidad es raro verla despierta a estas horas del día ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?- pregunto la mujer.

-Vengo a buscar al caballero que ha estado durmiendo en el templo- admitió Rory.

-Oh, él ya se fue, dijo que intentaría buscar el nido del Roc en las cercanías para acabarlo de una vez-

-¿En qué dirección se fue?- pregunto Itami.

-El ave a estado atacando los campos del norte asique puede que fuera en esa dirección- dijo la mujer.

-¿Hace cuánto se fue?-

-Unos diez minutos-

-Gracias, Todo el mundo a los autos-

El equipo partió a toda velocidad a los campos del norte con Kurata siendo los ojos del equipo con unos binoculares.

-¡Señor, a las tres a dos kilómetros!- dijo el soldado al ver una peque tolvanera y tras ajustar el dispositivo logro ver que en efecto era a quien buscaban ya que la descripción de Rory y el hecho de que no movía los pies y aun así era más rápido que su auto lo delataban. De repente el desconocido volteo a ver directo en dirección de Kurata el cual solo pudo ver a través de la capucha un enorme ojo brillante el cual le causo un escalofrió y que bajara los binoculares.

-¿Kurata que sucede?- pregunto Itami preocupado.

-Esa cosa me vio, pude sentir como me miraba a los ojos a esa distancia- decía Kurata con una voz temblorosa.

El desconocido empezó a ir cada vez más rápido y se perdió de la vista del equipo.

-Les dije que era alguien interesante- dijo Rory con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?- le pregunto Itami.

-Es más que obvio, va por el Roc y su nido está a solo unos kilómetros mas adelante y si esta vez si decide atacar los campos nos los encontraremos antes- respondió Rory de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, segundo equipo síganme de cerca y no apaguen los radios- dijo Itami y prosiguieron por el camino que Rory le señalaba.

A solo unos veinte kilómetros se toparon con una escena que aun viéndola no podían creer. Se trataba de un ave que al extender las alas fácilmente cubriría un campo de baseball el cual atacaba en picada a un pequeño sujeto parado en el campo. El ave descendió en picada y el hombre solo levanto la mano y cuando el ave lo impacto el sujeto solo hiso que su cabeza se impactara contra el suelo y luego como si no pasara nada agarro al gigantesco ser por el cuello y lo levanto estrellándolo de espaldas esta vez, el ave se trató de poner de pie y cuando lo consiguió se dispuso a levantar de nuevo el vuelo y el desconocido simplemente abrió la mano y una espada de luz azul con una hoja de un ancho de 30 cm y el largo de metro y medio. El ave volvió a levantar el vuelo y de nuevo de dispuso a embestir al hombre y volando al ras del suelo se acercó y con un movimiento de la espada el hombre le corto un ala sin siquiera presentar resistencia y prosiguió a encajarle la espada en la cabeza. El equipo de Itami el cual se había quedado estacionado a varios metros y solo presenciaron la pelea y quedaron atónitos ante el espectáculo y al terminar la pelea se aproximaron al cadáver del animal y el desconocido solo volteo a encáralos.

-Buen espectáculo amigo, seré sincero llevamos un rato buscándote y no me esperaba ver nada de esto aun con lo que he oído- dijo Itami mientras se acercaba al sujeto con todo el equipo -¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?-

-¿Yo? Yo soy el protector de los inocentes, el vengador de los caídos- comenzó el encapuchado.

Mientras Kurata le decía al oído a Itami.

-¿Señor él esta…?-

-Sí, déjalo terminar, apuesto que lleva tiempo practicándolo- respondió Itami y el sujeto prosiguió.

-El viajero errante sin un destino aparente ¡YO SOY EL CABALLERO SIN NOMBRE!- al terminar de hablar con un rápido movimiento de su mano mando por los aires su capa y lo que vieron dejo a todos atónitos y viendo directamente al rostro del desconocido Itami solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Ese ojo, es holográfico-


	2. El viajero del tiempo Equivocado

Capítulo 02: El Viajero Del Tiempo Equivocado

* * *

El escuadrón no podía ver lo que estaba frente a ellos, no se trataba de una armadura plateada imbuida en magia y tampoco era un ciclope el usuario, se trataba de una armadura que parecía casi un robot a simple vista y su casco poseía una visera de cristal que abarcaba todo el rostro en el cual selo se veía un enorme ojo holográfico azul, ante la revelación Itami volteo a ver la espada del sujeto y como se imaginó tampoco era una espada mágica sino que estaba compuesta por un mango plateado sin guardamanos y la gran hoja resplandeciente estaba hecha de algo similar a luz condensada.

-Sí lo sé, suelo provocar esa impresión- dijo el sujeto.

-Lo siento pero ¿Que eres?- pregunto Itami tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Creo que ya lo dije "El Caballero Sin Nombre"- respondió el sujeto.

-Me refiero a que el equipo que portas es aún más avanzado que lo que nosotros tenemos- replico el capitán.

Tras observar a todo el escuadrón con su gran ojo el cual todos percibieron cuando los escaneaba. Al terminar hablo -Tienes razón, su equipo es más avanzado que el de este mundo ¿Pero cómo lo consiguieron?-

-Creo que podríamos tener esta conversación en la posada para que sea más cómoda, una vez allí ya podremos hacernos todas las preguntas que queramos- sugirió Itami.

-Buena idea, los veré allí ya que primero les tengo que informar lo del Roc a las mujeres del templo- y con eso dicho tomo una posición de salida que consistía en tener las piernas abiertas formando un Angulo de 80° entre ellas, con la mano derecha tocando el suelo justo en el medio de los dos pies y la otra mano alzada y ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. Desde la parte trasera de sus espinilleras se desplegaron unas llantas pequeñas unidas a su talón por lo que parecían ser unas guías de metal de unos 40cm de largo y quemando un poco las llantas salió disparado a gran velocidad rumbo a la ciudad levantando un ventarrón tras él.

-Este mundo se ha vuelto aún más interesante de lo que ya era- hablo Itami para sí mismo -¡Andando Todo El Mundo!-

-¡Si Señor!- respondió el equipo al unísono y tomaron rumbo a la ciudad.

A los pocos minutos de arribar fueron al templo y la sacerdotisa les dijo que el sujeto ya se había dirigido a la posada para pasar su noche gratuita. Cuando llegaron a la posada pasaron a la habitación del sujeto con cautela ya que a pesar de parecer amigable aun no conocían sus intenciones por lo cual nunca dejaron sus fusiles y Kurebayashi le puso la bayoneta al suyo. Al entrar encontraron al sujeto sentado en la cama con la cabeza baja, los hombros caídos y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas sin siquiera moverse por la intromisión. Itami trato de llamar su atención con un saludo pero no tuvo respuesta y cuando le toco el hombro empezó a estremecerse, las partes comenzaron a abrirse y replegarse hasta tomar la forma de algo similar a un maletín. Todos se quedaron espantados ante lo visto y Kurata hablo.

-¿Era un robot?-

-Pero el posadero de Alreban dijo que lo vio sin su armadura- respondió Kurebayashi.

-Tienes razón, no soy un robot- la voz vino de detrás de ellos y al girar se encontraron con un joven de unos 23 años con el cabello blanco y las puntas rojo carmesí, sus ojos eran de color purpura claro que casi parecían que brillaran, parecía medir cerca de 1.78m y tenía una constitución algo fornida para su tamaño, tal y como el posadero de Alreban dijo, su cuerpo entero por debajo de su cuello era de color negro y estaba cubierto por lo que parecían ser circuitos luminiscentes y lo mar raro es que lo hacía ver como si estuviera desnudo a excepción de que la parte de su "virilidad" parecía liza. Ante la imagen Yoshida le tapo los ojos a Lelei y Kurebayashi se los tapo a Rory solo para que esta le quitara la mano de sus ojos. Al ver la reacción de las chicas pareció recordar algo.

-Oh, es cierto esta apariencia suele ser mal interpretada- se acercó al "maletín" y al pisarlo este comenzó a desplegarse alrededor de su cuerpo volviéndose a hacer la armadura. Tras recuperar la compostura Kurebayashi hablo.

-¡¿Se puede saber porque apareces detrás de nosotros desnudo?!-

-Es la segunda vez que explico esto. No estaba desnudo- aseguro el chico.

-¿Y porque podíamos ver toda tu "humanidad"?- pregunto Kurata.

-Lo que vieron es una interfaz de soporte vital, es un traje que simula ser piel para mantener a salvo al usuario, pero les aseguro que no estaba desnudo- decía seriamente el chico a la acusación.

El pleito por la "desnudes" del sujeto se dejó de lado e Itami comenzó con el interrogatorio ya que la existencia de alguien tan avanzado tecnológicamente no era común ni en su mundo. Todos tomaron asiento ya fuese en la cama o en el piso con Kurebayashi aun vigilándolo y Rory se sentó en las piernas de Itami solo para que este la levantara y la sentara a su lado provocando que la semidiosa inflara las mejillas lo cual el hombre solo ignoro y Lelei se sentó al otro lado de él, entonces Itami comenzó.

-Bien amigo ¿Tienes otro nombre aparte de "El Caballero Sin Nombre"?-

-Sí, mi nombre es Ichwalti Cuiten Bi Iknatu, Ceniran Vashin- contesto el joven

-¿Hu? Disculpa mi rudeza pero ¿Tu nombre significa algo o está en otro idioma?- pregunto algo apenada Yoshida.

-Sí y sí, el idioma es Cretian y significa 4758 Elite A 016- contesto el chico.

-¿Yeso que significa? Pregunto algo irritada Kurebayashi.

-4758 es el número que se me asigno al nacer, Elite es la clase en la que nací, A es por Alpha el cual es mi nivel dentro de mi clase y vocación y 016 es la generación que mi línea de sangre a mantenido dentro del rango de Elite- explico el chico.

-¿Entonces no eres una persona?- la pregunta de Kurata provoco que todos lo voltearan a ver con cara de "eso fue muy grosero" a lo que el joven suspiro.

-Bueno les daré la historia completa. En el mundo del que vengo la sobrepoblación trajo severas consecuencias como hambruna, falta de recursos y con el paso del tiempo, guerra. Eso fue 10,000 años antes de mi nacimiento pero hace solo unos milenios tras evitar la extinción nuestro gobierno implemento un control obligatorio de población con la ayuda del programa Genetec el cual les daba la posibilidad de elegir que genes eran pasados de padres a hijos y de esa forma la reproducción de mi especie cambio. Nosotros aún podemos tener relaciones íntimas pero todos estamos castrados químicamente, la única forma de tener descendencia es que pasado algún tiempo luego de tu nacimiento hallas llevado a cabo una cierta cantidad de logros y de ser así se te hace una prueba para ver si hay algo en ti que valga la pena heredar y si lo encuentran toman una muestra de sangre y buscan a una mujer, corrección la muestra de una mujer que sea compatible y del mismo rango y clase que tú y lo que se hace es incubar un embrión artificial con los genes elegidos y de esa forma creas a la siguiente generación. En mi caso soy el 16, significa que mi progenitor fue el 15 y que mi sangre lleva 16 generaciones entre los Elite como muchas otras y el llegar finalmente a ese rango es el objetivo de muchas líneas de sangre- concluyo el joven.

-Entonces son alguna clase de "clones"- pregunto Yoshida y Kurata e Itami la voltearon a ver extrañados por la frase -¿Qué? Me gusta la ciencia ficción-

-Sí y no. Tenemos la copia de los genes de todas las generaciones pasadas y puede que algunos tengan la apariencia pero en realidad nuestras células son modificadas para dar variedad y evitar la esterilización genética y que de esa forma no exista un solo género el cual se estaría repitiendo hasta la muerte y antes de que lo pregunten el usar la genética de dos individuos del mismo sexo no sirve. Se intentó en el pasado combinar los genes de dos de los mejores científicos los cuales entre si tenían una sincronización genética del 76% que era lo más alto que se había visto jamás… y no funciono. El embrión sufrió terribles mutaciones y no paso de un mes antes de morir a causa de ellas- el equipo se quedó en silencio con una expresión de horror en sus rostros y el joven al darse cuenta cambio el tema -¡Hey! ¿Y cómo acabaron ustedes aquí?- pregunto el chico.

Itami fue el primero en salir d sus pensamientos acerca del suceso -¿Qué? ¡Oh! En el centro de nuestro país se abrió un portal con forma de puerta que comunica este mundo con le nuestro-

-¡¿Ustedes aún pueden regresar?!-la sorpresiva pregunta del joven saco al resto del equipo de su ensimismamiento.

-Si ¿acaso tú no puedes?- pregunto Kurata.

-No, yo caí desde el cielo de una grieta en el espacio la cual se cerró entes de que siquiera me estrellara contra el suelo- contesto el joven.

-¿Pues que estabas haciendo?- pregunto El Viejo.

-Estaba en la estación de la quinta luna de Efira, el séptimo planeta de nuestro sistema. Yo me hacía cargo de arreglar el sistema de transferencia de materia vía ondas radiales-

-¿Hu?- la cara de Rory lo dijo todo… no le entendió nada.

-Transferencia de materia vía ondas radiales- murmuraba Lelei y tras unos segundos volteo a ver al joven -Quieres decir que podías tomar un objeto y mandarlo a otra parte de forma instantánea como los mensajes en los teléfonos-

-Sí, esa en una forma de simplificarlo- contesto el joven.

-¡Gracias! Por fin alguien que explica las cosas de forma que las pueda entender- grito Rory.

-Bueno como decía, estaba arreglando una de las tuberías del sistema de transferencia cuando de la nada esta cosa- y saco la empuñadura de su lanza -Se activó de repente e hizo un gran agujero a la tubería de transferencia y entonces el sistema se encendió, ya nos habían explicado lo que ocurriría si lo que me estaba pasando pasaba y para no hacerles el cuento largo diré que arrasaría con la mitad de la luna. Tome la única decisión que me vino a la cabeza, me coloque de forma que mi cuerpo tapaba todo el hoyo y comencé a soldar mi armadura a la abertura para usarla como parche, si lo que decían del modelo de mi armadura era cierto ni siquiera esa onda de energía le aria cosquillas y tenían razón, lo que no predijeron era lo que pasaría si una cuchilla de plasma se activaba dentro de un haz de transferencia de materia y como resultado de que eso pasara comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se doblaba y luego se enroscaba como un resorte y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba cayendo a velocidad de asteroide en un lugar que no figuraba en los mapas de todo mi sistema. Esa es la historia de cómo llegue aquí. Concluyo el joven.

-Solo tengo una duda ¿Que hacías reparando esa cosa?- pregunto Kurebayashi.

-Mi trabajo- contesto el chico.

-No, me refiero a ¿Qué hacia un soldado haciéndose cargo de un trabajo tan delicado?- pregunto devuelta la chica.

-¿Soldado? Yo no soy un soldado, soy un ingeniero- respondió el chico.

La respuesta no sorprendió a algunos que lo vieron venir los cuales fueron El Viejo, Yoshida y Lelei, por otra parte el resto si lucían sorprendidos (a excepción de Rory, a ella no le importo nada ya que de nuevo no le entendió).

-¿Pero qué pasa con esa súper fuerza de tu armadura?-

Pregunto Kurata.

-Es para el transporte de cargas pesadas- respondió calmadamente el chico.

-¿Y ese sistema de desplazamiento? El que tienes en los tobillos- pregunto Itami.

-Es para movilidad en planetas e alta gravedad-

-¿Y esas armas? A las que llamaste "Cuchillas de Plasma"- pregunto Kurebayashi.

-Son herramientas, no armas y de hecho solo tengo una-

-Pero nos dijeron que también tenías una espada- agregó Yoshida.

-No, lo que pasa es que puedo cambiar la longitud del mango y alternar el largo, el ancho y el grosor del haz de energía- contesto el chico.

La plática se extendió más de lo esperado tanto que Rory y Kurebayashi decidieron ir a tomar algo ya que se dieron cuenta que el "sujeto" al que seguían realmente no era peligroso (Itami dio el permiso de retirarse). Durante la plática el joven dejo en claro que no tenía afiliación con nadie y que el "reconocimiento" que estaba haciendo fue debido a su llegada ya que cuando se estrelló contra el suelo causo una considerable onda sísmica y eso causo que muchos animales enloquecieran y estaba tratando de arreglar los problemas que él había causado sin saber y la conversación concluyó con él mencionando que el color de su armadura puede cambiar a voluntad y el la volvió plateada ya que así no parecería amenazante ya que su color original era violeta oscuro con detalles blancos y negros.

-¿Qué horas son?- pregunto Kurata.

-Como las 9 de la noche, sí que se ha hecho tarde- exclamo Itami mientras se estiraba.

-Sí, la verdad ya me está entrando sueño- mención el chico.

-Antes de irnos a dormir tengo dos preguntas ¿Ya pensaste lo de venir a Alnus con nosotros? Y ¿Hay alguna otra forma de llamarte?- pregunto Itami.

El joven suspiro pues la propuesta la hizo ya tres veces.

-Capitán Itami agradezco la invitación pero ya dije que primero debo arreglar los problemas que causo mi "aterrizaje" y ya tengo noticias de cuatro villas más que al parecer fueron afectadas, aparte de que tengo que ir a la capital a presentar mis respetos a la emperatriz y también quiero visitar Rondel ya que en esa ciudad estudian los magos y llegue a escuchar que tras un temblor en la ciudad empezaron a haber problemas- explico un poco decaído el chico.

-¿Para iras a ver a la emperatriz?-

-No sé cómo sea la etiqueta aquí pero me gustaría ir a presentarme ya que al parecer seré habitante de sus tierras un tiempo y la verdad me gustaría evitar que piensen al igual que ustedes que soy un invasor o un enemigo, talvez el ir a presentar mis respetos sean demasiados modales pero prefiero que me sobren a que me falten y que me quieran dar caza por eso-

-Bueno, eso tiene algo de lógica- Itami volteo a ver a la cama y se percató de que Lelei se había quedado dormida al igual que Yoshida y Kurata estaba cabeceando (el único espabilado era El Viejo).

-Valla equipo el que tiene capitán, durmiéndose durante el deber- comento el chico.

-Mi equipo es algo especial, la mayoría de muestras misiones son calmadas así que no me importa mucho este comportamiento, pero cuando la ocasión lo amerita todos están preparados.

-Bien, buenas noches capitán-

Itami despertó a Lelei y el chico a Yoshida y El Viejo le pego con su casco a Kurata para que despertara y todos se fueron a su propia habitación en donde ya se encontraban Rory y Kurebayashi bastante ebrias, por suerte la noche paso sin complicaciones fuera de un par de regaños por parte de las dos chicas.

A la mañana siguiente

El 3ro de reconocimiento ya se había levantado y estaban a punto de partir de regreso a Alnus con su informe, pero esperaron a que el joven viajero se levantara para despedirse.

-Bueno, cuando acabas con tus asuntos espero que vayas a Alnus- decía Itami con su usual sonrisa.

-Claro, pero ya le dije que me tardare algo y ya se me ocurrió el cómo me puedes llamar- comento el chico.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, Dieciséis-

-¿Por qué quieres que te llame como a un número?-

-Para mí no es más que una palabra, aparte de que mi instructor siempre me llamaba por el número de mi generación, así que para mí es algo apropiado-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Antes de que se me olvide, le hare llegar a la emperatriz un aviso de tu llegada y antes de que preguntes sí, si conozco a la emperatriz. Te daré un consejo, ella es muy agradable, solo no toques sus revistas- lo último lo dijo mientras subía al vehículo y le guiñaba un ojo.

El joven tenía una expresión de extrañeza pero lo dejo pasar y ambos partieron en direcciones opuestas. Mientras Itami conducía Rory tomo el asiento del copiloto mientras sonreía maliciosamente e Itami vio que sus labios se tornaron negros, antes de que el capitán dijera algo Rory hablo.

-Él es bastante interesante, por algún motivo Emroy no lo puede tocar y eso solo ocurre con dos tipos de seres, dioses e inmortales-

-Bueno, el viene de un mundo que es incluso más raro que el mío y tú lo escuchaste pero te lo resumiré. Él no nació como tú, yo o cualquier otro ser que hallas conocido, él fue creado y por lo que me has contado de Emroy, él tiene que ver tanto con la vida como con la muerte así que un ser que no vino a la vida de una forma natural tiene que ser raro incluso para un dios- dijo Itami con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya veremos que teoría es la correcta, la tuya o la mía- lo decía con su usual sonrisa que significa problemas.

-¿Rory, que te dije sobre matar aliados?-

-Solo si me disparan primero- respondió la semidiosa con las mejillas infladas -Aparte ¿Qué con ese extraño nombre?-

-No lo sé, solo me pidió que lo llamara Dieciséis. Puede que parezca un poco raro el chico, pero siendo honesto, me recuerda un poco a mí cuando tenía su edad- dijo Itami con una gran sonrisa y por la radio sonó la voz de Kurebayashi.

-Puede que sea raro por el hecho de parecerse a usted capitán-

-Bueno, no negare eso teniente-

* * *

Bueno otro capítulo de esta historia la cual talvez no sea tan visitada pero no por eso la dejare de lado (en estos momentos ya congele tres) y de una vez lo dejare en claro, la trama principal no comenzara sino hasta ya avanzado, habrá sub tramas y una que otra misión secundaria pero es para crear relaciones entre el nuevo personaje y los otros.

Si quieren una versión simplificada de la apariencia de la armadura pues esta basada en gran medida entre la armadura del videojuego Vanquish y el Lancelot del anime Code Geass.

Bueno no se me ocurre que más agregar así que solo digo, yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	3. Cuando una puerta se cierra

Capítulo 03: Cuando una puerta se cierra.

* * *

–Gracias por permitirme esta reunión emperatriz, es un honor hablar con usted- comento el joven de otro mundo arrodillado en el medio de la sala del trono.

–Ten en cuenta que he accedido a esta reunión por el simple hecho de que el señor Itami me lo ha pedido- contesto la regente –Así que su nombre es Dieciséis… curioso nombre-

–Para mí no es más que una palabra como cualquier otra, solo la vi muy conveniente- la jerarca Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se pusiera de pie Y tras observar más detalladamente el salón pudo distinguir objetos que no tenían nada que Ver con la ira en la que se encontraba –Si lo es muy precipitado ¿Podría decirme cómo se comunicó con el Capitán Itami antes de mi llegada?-

–El Sr. Itami y las FDA Han ayudaron en la reconstrucción palacio imperial y en el proceso instalaron uno de los dispositivos de comunicación de largo alcance que poseen. El Sr. Itami también mencionó que a pesar de que usted no es este mundo tampoco proviene del otro lado del portal- Comentó Piña manteniendo su postura firme –También se me informó acerca de su maravillosa armadura y el hecho de que es incluso más poderosa que cualquier arma que posee Japón-

Ante el comentario todo los guardias en la sala voltearon a ver nerviosos al joven el cual solo estaba de pie en medio del enorme salón sin moverse.

–En efecto su majestad, sin contar con el resto de armas que poseo mi pura armadura está a miles de años de lo que alguien del otro lado del portal podría crear. De la misma forma en la que sus actuales armas no rivalizan con las de la FDA, éstas nunca podrían rivalizar con las mías- Contestó Dieciséis y ante tal afirmación los guardias solo tragaron saliva.

Piña movió levemente una mejilla de tal forma que dio una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

– ¿Y cómo sé que su objetivo no es tomar el imperio para ti?- Preguntó la regente con voz autoritaria lo que ocasionó que los soldados presentes se pusiera firmes por el miedo de que les diera la orden de atacar a tan poderoso individuo.

–Su majestad, tal idea nunca abrió paso por mi cabeza. Estando en este mundo solo puedo pedir una cosa-

– ¿Y que sería?- pregunto Piña.

–Libertad- Contestó ya de forma seria el joven.

– ¿Libertad? ¿Libertad para qué?-

–Elegir mi camino. Yo vengo de un mundo donde uno al nacer ya tiene su destino escrito en piedra y nada de lo que hagas puede cambiarlo, desde pequeño te preparan para que lo cumplas y nada más. No existen los sueños ni las metas y objetivos que uno se pueda poner, ya no podemos elegir en lo que queremos convertirnos… Pero este no es mi mundo y esas leyes y reglas que me ataban a mi destino ya no existen. Lo único que le pido es permiso para poder moverme con libertad por sus tierras en busca de un destino que yo me forje-

Esto hiso la sonrisa de Piña más amplia y era más bien de ternura.

– ¿Y ser emperador no es un destino que te guste jovencito?-

–Lo siento su majestad pero no, por primera vez desde que nací estoy libre toda responsabilidad y obligación. Creo que volverme líder de todo un imperio solo sería dar un paso atrás- Contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

Tras la respuesta Piña se levantó del trono y ordenó a los guardias que los dejaran solos quedando solo dos de los miembros de la orden de los caballeros de las rosas. La emperatriz le hiso un gesto con la mano al joven para que la siguiera y ambos caminaron en silencio por un pasillo conjunto a la sala del trono el cual no tenía guardias y al final de este se encontró en una extraña terraza la cual tenía un decorado de esculturas, adornos y muebles los cuales desentonaba con todo lo visto hasta ahora en el palacio.

– ¿Te gusta? Gran parte todo lo que ve lo traje de Japón en mi última visita- Comentó Piña.

Piña tomó asiento en una gran almohada la cual estaba puesta en el piso y le señalo al joven que hiciera lo mismo.

Justo cuando Dieciséis estaba por sentarse cuando se percató de que la armadura destrozaría la almohada con su peso así que antes de eso se paró a un lado y la armadura se abrió permitiéndole salir de esta mostrando su cuerpo semidesnudo debido al sub-traje. Sobra decir que tanto a las guardias como la emperatriz se les subieron los colores a la cara y se sintieron un poco incómodas, ante este hecho Y por tal descaro una trato de atacarlo, Piña la detuvo con un gesto de su mano Y tras aclararse la garganta hablo con el chico.

-Así que a esto se refería el Sr. Itami- comento viendo el cuerpo del joven.

–Viendo su reacción deduzco que Itami le contó lo que pasaría si salía de la armadura-

–En efecto, pero aun cuando no esté desnudo tampoco está dejando mucho la imaginación, señor-

–Bueno, antes tenía una capa de viaje con la que cubría mi cuerpo cada vez que salía de la armadura. Pero tras una pelea con una quimera esta quedó reducida a cenizas-

– ¿Seguro? Yo pensé que se le olvido en un campo tras una batalla contra un Roc- Comentó Piña con una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Pero cómo lo sabe?!-

–El Sr. Itami me dijo que él tiene su capa y que se le olvido devolvérsela en la posada- la emperatriz hizo una pausa en la cual pidió que les llevará té y mientras esperaban que la bebida llegara Piña estuvo observando detenidamente el joven –En realidad me alegro-

– ¿De qué?-

–Los rumores del caballero de armadura plateada llegaron a mi y yo me estaba esperando alguna clase de que guerrero de apariencia monstruosa y tras la llamada de Itami me esperaba un niño… Pero ahora veo que no eres más que un hombre, Tal vez no común y corriente pero si y un simple hombre-

El comentario de la emperatriz hizo que el rostro del joven se tornará levemente rojo ante el hecho de que sonaba como un cumplido de parte de una mujer tan hermosa.

–Si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué habla conmigo de una forma tan familiar?-

–El Sr. Itami me conto algunas cosas de las que hablaron en la posada y entre ellas me dijo que tú le recortabas son poco a él cuando era joven y me pidió que te tratara con más familiaridad que con la que lo trató a él… Yo aun no entiendo el motivo de la petición pero la verdad es que me siento aliviado de poder hablar con una persona más de esta forma-

–Pues… Gracias, supongo-

–Por cierto ¿No te molesta tener puesta una armadura todo el tiempo?-

–La verdad es que en mi mundo tras nacer traes una puesta todo el tiempo así que estoy acostumbrado, pero desde que estoy aquí y veo a todos los demás sin una… pues sí, pero no tengo ni idea de la ropa así que fuera de la capa no he comprado más-

–No se diga más- Piña hizo un gesto con la mano para que la única guardia que seguía allí se acercara –Tráiganle a nuestro invitado unas relucientes ropas nuevas- Ordenó la emperatriz y la guardia solo respondió con el habitual saludo imperial antes de salir de la terraza.

– ¡Pero que no sea nada muy ostentoso por favor!- Mencionó con voz alta el joven y la guardia dándole la espalda le hizo un gesto aprobatorio con la mano –Es que no quiero llamar la atención- Le comento el joven a Piña.

–Claro, porque una armadura plateada suele pasar desapercibida- Respondió la emperatriz con una sonrisa.

–Pasa más desapercibida que una armadura negra con penas de color violeta brillantes- Afirmó el joven.

La conversación entre ellos dos continuo mientras estaba solos y seguían esperando el té.

* * *

Colina de Alnus (sector militar, noche)

Itami salió de la oficina del General Hazama y tras dedicarle una reverencia cerró la puerta. El Capitán parecía agobiado por algo y las bolsas bajo sus ojos solo indicaban que no había dormido bien en varios días. Tras salir del área de oficinas respiro el aire puro de la colina, Inhalo con fuerza y al momento exhalar algo salió de su boca.

– ¡ME PERDERE OTRA VEZ EL EVENTO DE INVIERNO!-

Su grito fue escuchado en toda Alnus y tras volver a recuperar el aliento se dirigió a los alojamientos. Tras dar vuelta en una de las esquinas se topó con su escuadrón los cuales estaban sentados alrededor de la puerta de la habitación de su Capitán y al verlo se pusieron de pie y Kurata fue el primero en hablar.

–Y… ¿Cómo salió todo Capitán?-

– ¿Tú que crees?- Pregunto de forma pagada Itami mientras se señalaba la cara totalmente agotada.

– ¿Y qué paso con el asunto de nuestro "nuevo amigo"?- Preguntó Kuribayashi.

–Tras leer mi reporte dijo que el reporte del dragón de fuego era lo más fantasioso que había leído en su vida y que este parecía el guion de una película ciencia ficción- Contestó Itami.

– ¿Entonces no le creyó?- Pregunto devuelta la sargento.

-No, de hecho lo hizo y ahora quiere que lo traiga a la base para verlo-

– ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó una vez más Kuribayashi.

–Sargento perdone mi falta de modales… Pero necesita ver más películas- Comentó Kurata –Aquí hay dos problemas que podrían darse, el primero es que nuestro gobierno trate de confiscar la tecnología para nuestro propio beneficio y eso desencadenaría que todos demás países se enemisten con nosotros con tal de obtener esa tecnología o segundo, que la idea no le parezca buena Dieciséis y con tal de protegerse se enfrente a nosotros… Y todos sabemos qué no podríamos ganarle a esa armadura-

– ¿Ese no es un pensamiento muy paranoico?- Preguntó Kurokawa.

–Ni tanto- Mencionó El Viejo (El sargento Kuwahara) –Recuerden cómo se pusieron de tensas las cosas con las otros países cuando recién se abrió el portal y sin olvidar cuando se descubrió que aquí había recursos valiosos, La historia de la humanidad siempre ha sido así y no me sorprendería que se repitiera con esto-

Tras un momento de silencio entre todos Itami solo se rascó la cabeza y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

– ¿Y que tiene pensado hacer Capitán?- Pregunto Kurata.

–Por desgracia tengo mis órdenes y debo cumplirlas-

Con eso dicho Itami abrió la puerta y se topó con Lelei la cual estaba jugando con el radio de largo alcance que este instaló en su habitación.

–Lelei, estoy muy cansado para alegar así que por favor sal de mi habitación, necesito dormir-

–La joven maga dejó el micrófono de la radio y apago el dispositivo, recorrió la cobija de la cama de Itami a los pies de esta y sin mediar palabra salió de la habitación tranquilamente. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Itami y ante tal reacción los demás se sintieron extrañados.

– ¿Qué ocurre Capitán?- Pregunto Kurokawa.

–Nada, es solo que usualmente alega o pone algún tipo de resistencia… Pero esto me dio repelús. Olvídenlo me voy a dormir y más vale que ustedes también lo hagan, mañana partiremos al palacio para pedirle a Dieciséis que venga a la base y tenemos que pensar una forma de evitar una catástrofe- Comentó Itami entrando en su habitación.

Usualmente el equipo hubiera seguido el protocolo y hubiera respondido con un "Sí, Señor" pero ahora la preocupación de los dos escenarios posibles era lo que rondaba sus cabezas. Itami se tiró sobre su cama y antes de dormirse se percató que la radio no estaba realmente apagada, se puso de pie para apagarla y se percató de que la señal seguía activa y esta era la frecuencia del palacio, Itami tomó el micrófono y hablo.

–Líder de escuadrón emperatriz, responda emperatriz- Espero unos segundos y repitió el mensaje y esta vez escuchó cómo alguien tomaba el micrófono del otro lado.

–Aquí emperatriz, Sr. Itami ¿Es usted?- Sonó la voz de piña por el aparato.

–Sí, La Srta. Lelena y yo discutíamos un asunto de suma importancia pero tal parece que al terminar deje encendida la radio-

–Recuerde, primero gira la perilla grande a la izquierda hasta que llegue al tope para cortar la señal y luego presiona el interruptor de la derecha- Comento algo agobiado debido a que no era la primera vez que se lo repetía –A todo esto ¿De qué discutía con Lelei?-

–Ya lo sabrá, en cuatro días llegaremos a la colina de Alnus-

– ¿Llegaremos? ¿Vendrá con su Padre?- Pregunto extrañado Itami.

–No, iremos yo, algunas de mis caballeros y el joven llamado Dieciséis- Esa última parte casi provoca quita emitir el micrófono – ¿Señor Itami? ¿Sigue allí señor Itami?-

–Sí, sigo aquí ¿Cuatro días verdad?- Contestó Itami tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

–Sí, Es lo que nos tomará ir En caballo-

– ¿No quiere que mandemos un vehículo por ustedes?-

–No será necesario, hay un motivo para tomar el camino largo pero allí estaremos-

–Muy bien, cambio y fuera-

Con eso dicho Itami escuchó como la señal fue cortada desde el otro lado y solo cabo su equipo, Se dejó caer de sentón en la cama mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y apoyaba los codos en las rodillas.

–Muy bien relájate Yoji, Ahora tienes tres días para pensar algo en veces solo una mañana. Jeje, no puede ser tan malo solo tengo que pensar una forma de que absolutamente todo no se valla al infierno ya que los dos escenarios posibles son que el resto los países nos declaran la guerra para obtener la tecnología de Dieciséis o que se dé cuenta que se la quieren quitar y el chiquillo se ponga en nuestra contra y con todo ese arsenal no le tomaría ni un día destruir todo Tokio. Sí, solo tengo que pensar algo para evitar que catástrofe A y catástrofe B no ocurran… ¡Y ya se me fue el sueño! Será mejor que empiece de una vez y le explique esto al general y le diga a la tropa que no saldremos mañana. Me pregunto si eso de lo que hablo con la emperatriz me lo diría Lelei, no, sé que no me dirá nada ella es muy buena guardando secretos, ni siquiera Rory logra sacarle algo. Bueno ahora solo me queda esperar- Y así el Capitán Yoji Itami pasó otra noche en vela pensando cómo evitar un inminente infierno.

Cuatro días después

Colina de Alnus (Sector residencial, entrada principal)

–El General Hazama se encontraba en la entrada de la pilla de Alnus con un contingente de por lo menos 20 soldados a cada lado de la puerta, está solía ser la forma de recibir a la emperatriz cada vez que visitaba la villa pero ahora el ambiente era agobiante y los soldados estaban nerviosos ya que sus órdenes eran someter al individuo de los reportes conocido como "Dieciséis" Si se mostraba agresivo. El tercero de reconocimiento se encontraba presente con el Reincorporado Tomita al cual el permiso de paternidad se le había acabado y había vuelto a servicio activo. Itami y todos estaban nerviosos de lo que iba a suceder con sus cabezas echas un lio hasta que una frase lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Allí vienen! ¡Cinco caballos con la cresta imperial!- Comentó el vigía que se encontraba sobre el muro con unos binoculares – ¡La emperatriz viene siendo seguida por un individuo a pie cubierto con una gran capa! ¡No parecen mover los pies pero se está desplazando!-

–Entonces ¿Es él?- Preguntó al General a Itami y este solo asintió con la cabeza – ¡Soldados, el individuo moviéndose a pie ha sido confirmado como el objetivo llamado Dieciséis! ¡Estén alerta!-

Tras unos minutos que ahogante espera finalmente llego el grupo de piña a la puerta de Alnus.

–Un gusto verla como siempre emperatriz- Comentó el General.

–Igualmente Sr. Hazama- Contestó piña bajando del caballo del cual Dieciséis se había quedado justo atrás –Creo que tenemos un par de cosas de las cuales discutir General-

–Así parece y puedo ver que el individuo que trae como escolta es el mismo que figuran en los reportes del Capitán Itami, el joven Dieciséis si mal no recuerdo-

–Está en lo correcto General y se equivoca alavés- Contesto Piña.

– ¿De qué habla?- Preguntó el General.

–Él es el que figuran los reportes. Pero él ya no es dieciséis- El joven cubierto con la capa se acercó a la emperatriz y retiro la capucha para que todos pudieran ver el casco con interfaz holográfica en forma de ojo que este tenía –Ahora él es Dante A Lighieri, ciudadano del imperio- Con eso dicho el casco se retrajo hacia atrás y se descubrió la cabeza del joven el cual porta en su frente una tiara similar la de Zorzal solo que en vez de tener una gema en el medio esta tenía el emblema de los caballeros de la rosa. Todo el mundo quedó petrificado e Itami solo pudo pensar una cosa.

– _/Ok, esta era un opción solo espero que no se vaya todo al diablo/_ -

* * *

Antes de proseguir e de decir que esta ambientado después de los eventos EN EL ANIME, se que en el manga ocurren otras cosas y la historia continua pero yo solo me he visto el anime y tanto el manga como la novela no me interesan.

Bueno ahora un par de cosas.

1.- Se que mis descripciones del comportamiento militar son muy simples y poco precisas pero es debido a que mi conocimiento en ese campo es limitado.

2.- De una vez lo diré, tanto Itami como Dieciséis (Ahora Dante) son los protagonistas y la historia se vera a través de sus perspectivas.

3.- Este primer arco al cual llamo "Conflicto" no durara mas de unos capítulos mas.

Bueno hasta ahora eso es todo.

Sin mas que decir yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	4. Problemas

Capítulo 04: Problemas.

–Así que, Dante… ¿A quién se le ocurrió el nombre?- le pregunto Itami al joven mientras ambos se encontraban resguardando la puerta de la oficina del General Hazama.

–No lo sé, la emperatriz fue a mi alcoba en el palacio y me dijo que ese sería mi nuevo nombre como ciudadano ya que Dieciséis no era indicado- contesto el chico.

–Una cosa, por pura casualidad ¿Parecía tener brillos en los ojos cuando te dijo el nombre?-

– ¿Cómo lo supo?-

– _/Seguramente saco el nombre de uno de los Doujinshi de Riza/_ \- pensó Itami recordando la afición de la emperatriz –Lo presentí-

–Bueno, en realidad ella dijo que alguien se lo había recomendado y tal parece que le gustó- Comento el joven con la cabeza baja.

– ¿Qué te pasa?-

–No es nada, solo esperaba que la situación no fuese a ser tan tensa- Contestó el joven volteando a ver la puerta.

–Ahora todo depende de Piña, espero que los políticos sepan guardar silencio o esto acabará mal… ahora que lo pienso ¿La idea fue tuya o de Piña?- Preguntó Itami recargándose en la pared.

–Yo ya tenía esta opción pero esa misma noche me dijo este plan y que por eso necesitaba un nombre más acorde-

– ¡Dante!- Sonó la voz de Piña desde el otro lado de la puerta –Estoy a punto de tratar un asunto de suma delicadeza con el General, haz el favor de retirarte-

– ¡Sí, su majestad!- Contestó el joven de forma seria.

– ¡Itami!- Esta vez era la voz de Hazama –Lleva al invitado a la villa y entretenlo hasta nuevo aviso-

– ¡Sí, Señor!- Contestó Itami de forma algo floja.

Ambos hombres se fueron y tanto la emperatriz como el General comenzaron a discutir dicho asunto.

–Señor Hazama, tengo una petición- Dijo la emperatriz.

–Usted usualmente no pide favores, por lo que debo creer que será algo difícil- Inquirió el General japonés.

–Me gustaría que no informe de la existencia de Dante a sus superiores-

–Lo lamento emperatriz, esos datos fueron enviados hace dos días y aun cuando no los hubiese mandado me sería imposible retener información- Contestó Hazama.

–Entonces ¿Podría darme dos días antes de que mencione lo sucedido hoy?- Pregunto Piña llevándose una mano al mentón.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta petición emperatriz?-

–Conozco las implicaciones que tiene la existencia del joven para su nación y sé que sus superiores ansiaran su tecnología así como nosotros llegamos a desear la suya y los problemas que esto acarrearía, pero como ciudadano del imperio Japón no lo podrá tocar así que necesito un par de días para que sea creíble- Contestó la mujer manteniendo la calma pero nerviosa por dentro.

–Entiendo lo que quiere majestad, siendo sincero yo tampoco quería que los de arriba se enteran del muchacho pero no puedo ocultar información- Dijo Hazama frotándose la cara con la mano.

– ¡Le pido dos días, para entonces Dante será un digno ciudadano del imperio e incluso será un noble!- Exclamo Piña inclinando su cabeza lo cual puso nervioso al General.

– ¡Su majestad no se incline!- Dijo alarmado Hazama y tras levantarse de su silla se dirigió a la soberana y tomándola de los hombros la ayudo a erguirse –Dos días, sólo tiene dos días. Yo no quiero una guerra sólo por querer quitarle ese traje al chico y mucho menos si esto ocasiona conflictos internos así que si tiene una forma de evitar eso yo haré lo posible de mi parte para ayudarla-

Tras calmarse ambos y retomar otros asuntos Hazama no podía quitarse algo de la cabeza.

–Emperatriz tengo una duda ¿A qué se refería con que convertiría al chico el noble?- Preguntó el militar mientras degustaban una taza de café.

– ¿Hu? Eso, es que he adoptado el chico- Contestó la monarca y el General estuvo punto escupirle su bebida a Piña pero se contuvo.

– ¿Lo adoptó? ¿No es muy joven para tener hijos?- Preguntó el medio ahogado militar.

–No, no es nada de eso. No lo adopte como mi hijo lo convertí en mi protegido, una práctica que la familia real ha hecho por generaciones- Contestó Piña mientras bebía su té.

– ¿Y eso cómo funciona?-

–La familia real suele tomar guerreros prometedores como caballeros personales los cuales a diferencia de una orden de caballería no sigue las órdenes de absolutamente nadie ni siquiera otro miembro de la familia real que no sea su príncipe, princesa o en mi caso emperatriz-

– ¿Y eso no lo dejaría únicamente en estatus de un soltado condecorado?- Preguntó Hazama.

–No, como es el caballero de la emperatriz su estatus está un poco por encima de un príncipe pero debajo de un príncipe heredero- Contestó Piña.

–Sí que lo ha pensado alteza-

–Tuve que, necesito que el chico este bien y no se enemiste ni con el imperio ni con las FDA- La monarca se quedó mirando pensativa su taza, se retiró la tiara y con un suspiro inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás –Pero… Hay algo en él que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza, sus ojos cargan una gran tristeza-

–El Capitán Itami me conto de forma extraoficial acerca del mundo del que vino Dante y no me cabe duda de que es un lugar difícil-

La conversación entre los líderes prosiguió de manera natural. De forma paralela tanto Itami como Dante ya habían llegado a la zona residencial de Alnus.

Villa de Alnus: Zona Recidencial

El tercero de reconocimiento se encontraba en la taberna de la villa esperando nuevas órdenes cuando por la ventana a lo lejos vieron una nube de polvo acercándose y el celular de Kurata sonó a causa de un mensaje que decía "estoy en camino" que venía de parte de Itami. El equipo salió del establecimiento y esperó a su oficial superior contando ahora con la compañía de Yao y Tuka. La nube de polvo se acercaba cada vez a mayor velocidad y cuando estuvo a solo unos metros pudieron ver aquella figura y se trataba de…

– ¡Te dije que llegaríamos más rápido así! Pero tú no querías- Replico Itami bajándose de la espalda del chico tras llegar con sus camaradas –Que hay patrulla ¿Alguna novedad?- Pregunto Itami a sus compañeros.

– ¿Alguna novedad? ¡Acaba de llegar encima de la espalda de una armadura robótica y solo pregunta que si hay alguna novedad! ¡Está loco Capitán!- Dijo Kurata visiblemente molesto.

– ¿Que pasa Kurata, celoso?- Preguntó el Capitán a su subordinado.

– ¡Sí señor y mucho!- Contestó el Sargento.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Ya terminó la reunión de la emperatriz con el General?- Pregunto Yoshida.

–No, solo nos pidieron que nos retiráramos- Contestó Dante.

–Solo espero que no se vaya todo al caño. Lo último que necesitamos es una guerra contra el imperio- Comentó Kurebayashi cruzando los brazos.

–Ehem-

– ¡Oh, es cierto!- Dijo Itami al ver a las dos elfas –Dante, estas son Yao y Tuka. Ellas también son parte del tercero de reconocimiento… O algo así-

– ¡Padre! Si mal no recuerdo habías dicho que ya éramos parte del equipo- Respingo la elfa de tez blanca y cabellos rubios.

– ¿Padre?- Pregunto Dante.

–Larga historia- Respondió Itami.

–Buenas tardes caballero- Saludó la elfa de tez oscura y cabello blanco –Yo soy Yao Haa Dushi miembro de los elfos oscuros, soy la última persona en unirse al equipo-

–Un gusto Srta. Duhashi y un gusto también Srta. Tuka- Contestó Dante con una reverencia.

–Ahora me presentaré como es debido, mi nombre es Tuka Luna Marceau miembro de la tribu de elfos del lobo- Dijo Tuka Igual con una reverencia.

–Vamos adentro antes de que la cerveza se caliente- Respingo Rory y sola se encaminó a dentro de la taberna.

Dentro de la taberna de Alnus.

–Muy bien antes de empezar a beber hay que acordara algo, no quiero que nadie mencione la situación actual, hablemos de cualquier otra cosa menos de eso- Declaró Itami levantando su tarro.

–Entendido- Contestó el equipo.

El equipo comenzó pensar sobre que otro tema hablar mientras bebían.

–Muy bien, otro tema… Otro tema… ¡Ya se!- Dijo Kurata –Dante, dinos más cosas de tu armadura-

– ¿Cómo qué? Por favor se más específico, mi armadura tiene muchas funciones- Contestó el chico.

–Por ejemplo… ¡Tú casco!- Mencionó Kurebayashi –Cuando te quitaste tu casco desapareció la máscara de vidrio que cubre todo tu rostro y la primera vez que nos vimos tenías un enorme ojo holográfico y esta vez simplemente estaba en negro-

–Bien, en primera lo que cubre mi rostro no es vidrió es gel- Contestó el joven.

– ¿Gel?-

–Sí, La parte del frente de mi máscara está hecha por un gel conformado por millones de piezas de forma hexagonal que se amolda a mi rostro de esta forma si recibió un impacto el gel simplemente lo absorbe y si llega a quebrarse se sella como una herida y al no ser "solido" per se lo vuelve inmune a la presión atmosférica-

–No entendí mucho pero creo que capto la idea, ¿Y qué hay del ojo holográfico?- Pregunto devuelta la Sargento.

–El ojo es solamente una interfaz de asistencia, no es requerido que esté activa a menos que sea para trabajos de precisión. Mi casco tiene más de una interfaz de visor con distintos diseños y el ojo solamente sirve para trabajos que requieren ver componentes a nivel microscópico o a larga distancia-

–Entonces el ojo te sirve cómo microscopio y telescopio… ¿Para que un ingeniero necesita un microscopio?-

–Muchos materiales de mi mundo se unen a nivel molecular y requieren una muy alta precisión, el telescopio no es muy requerido ya que solamente lo usábamos para cuando pedíamos repuestos Y necesitábamos ver a qué distancia se encontraba el carguero u otro de nuestros compañeros-

– ¿Qué tanto peso puede soportar tu armadura?- pregunto ahora Tomita.

–Con la gravedad más baja de este mundo no estoy seguro, pero es que también varía. Con un solo brazo puedo levantar alrededor de doscientas toneladas, pero con ambos brazos y haciendo uso del soporte de peso que se encuentra en la espalda de la armadura, más el sistema de traba de las placas el cual convierte la armadura en una estatua en una plataforma puedo llegar a cargar hasta 10,000 toneladas… pero no podría moverme, salvo por el sistema de desplazamiento de mis tobillos.

Tomita simplemente respondió con un silbido.

– ¿Cuáles son tus armas?- Preguntó Rory sin mucho interés.

–Bueno, en total tengo cuatro armas sin contar las diferentes formas que puede tomar mi hoja de plasma-

– ¿Y cuáles son?- Pregunto devuelta la semidiosa.

–Pues en primer lugar mi cuchilla de plasma la cual puede alargar el mango, cambiar el ancho, la longitud y la posición del emisor de la cuchilla pudiendo tomar la forma de una lanza, una espada, un mandoble, un hacha, e incluso una guadaña. La segunda es mi pistola de remaches la cual se encuentra en mi hombro- Al decir eso un compartimiento del hombro derecho del joven se abrió y en tres partes salió un artefacto que uniéndose parecía un pequeño cañón.

–No sé porque pero me recuerda esto a una película- Comentó el anciano.

–Esta pistola dispara pequeñas piezas de metal con un recubrimiento de plasma a alta temperatura las cuales sirven para unir a presión placas metálicas, pero la temperatura que alcanzan es increíblemente alta y al usarla en una atmósfera como esta los remaches estallan como lo que ustedes llamarían una granada de fragmentación debido a la baja presión atmosférica… pero el estallido no es muy grande-

–Ya van dos, aún faltan otras dos- Comentó Kurebayashi.

–La tercera es un poco difícil de explicar ya que tiene mucho que ver con el funcionamiento de la armadura. Se trata de esto- El joven llevo su mano a su muslo derecho donde se abrió un pequeño compartimiento, tres pequeños dispositivos el tamaño de una moneda salieron y mostrándoselos al equipo dijo –Estos son sistemas de control, simplemente le pongo uno a un objeto otro a otro y estos se ven atraídos entre sí junto con un sistema de la armadura que me permite decidir en qué posición se unen, por ejemplo-

Lanzó uno de los pequeños dispositivos contra la pared y el otro lo puso En la parte del asiento de la silla. En las yemas de los dedos de su armadura aparecieron unos pequeños círculos holográficos, la silla se elevó a cierta distancia y se pegó a la pared como si esta estuviera atornillada ya que la parte donde uno se sienta quedó hacia fuera y el respaldo quedó pegado a la pared y la silla no cayó a pesar de que se desactivaron los hologramas de los dedos.

–Estos me sirvan para atrapar animales y evitar que salgan de sus guaridas, también pueden impedirles moverse ya que pueden soportar mucho peso-

– ¿Y para que usabas esas cosas en tu mundo?- Preguntó a Lelei.

–Éstos eran utilizados para reparar partes de las destilerías internas en los gigantes gaseosos y tenían que vérselas con vientos que superaban los 700,000 km/h-

–Ja, un sistema de tetris- Dijo riendo Rory.

–La última arma no puedo demostrarla-

– ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó curioso Itami.

–Es un soplete de plasma de alta densidad, el problema es que está dañado en la parte del cañón y debido a eso la flama no se contiene, sin contar que es altamente dañina para los tejidos y solamente la protección de mi armadura es lo que me vuelve inmune a ella-

– ¿Quieres decir que es radioactiva?- Pregunto Yoshida.

–Algo así- El joven extendió su brazo derecho y de la parte del antebrazo se abrió un compartimiento por donde se expulsó un dispositivo aun conectado a la armadura el cual parecía una pequeña pistola de clavos pero se veía que tenía unas cuantas grietas en la parte del cañón –Cada vez que disparó esta cosa en su estado actual, genera una flama de color verde y amarillo tan pesada que incluso parece líquida, si llega a hacer contacto con cualquier cosa ya sea orgánico o inorgánico lo comienza a quemar a un nivel celular causándole un daño tremendo, y si de por casualidad algo sobreviviera al contacto o incluso a su irradiación terminaría con una muy grave enfermedad degenerativa… así que no la usare a no ser que esté completamente solo y contra un enemigo el cual no pueda derrotar con todo mi arsenal-

– ¿Y has necesitado usarla hasta ahora?- Pregunto devuelta el oficial médico.

–Por desgracia sí. Cuando recién me estrelle una parte de mi armadura se había dañado, nada grave ya que simplemente se había desprendido una de las placas externas así que intente volverla a soldar y cuando active el soplete la flama sin control cubrió todo mi cuerpo, no afectó mi armadura pero alrededor mío había mucha vegetación y la irradiación alcanzó a un par de animales y vi como los afectó a nivel celular… así que no la he vuelto utilizar y espero no tener que hacerlo-

Pudieron ver una leve expresión de asco en el rostro de Dante al recordar aquel momento.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¿Para moverte solo tienes las llantas de tus tobillos?-

Ante la pregunta de Kurata el joven salió de su ensimismamiento.

–Si tengo otros ya que las llantas solamente sirven para moverme a través de la tierra. El joven se alejó un poco para mostrarles la parte de las pantorrillas de su armadura las cuales guardaron las llantas y en ese mismo sector se abrieron tres pequeños alerones, en la parte alta del espalda se abrieron otros dos y de esos alerones empezó a salir una ráfaga de aire a presión la cual no molestaba a nadie más en la taberna –Este es un sistema de vuelo bajo el cual utilizábamos para movernos en ambientes de baja gravedad y como este planeta tiene más gravedad de la que el sistema soporta solamente me sirve para dar grandes saltos y mantenerme levemente en el aire pero no me puedo mover a grandes velocidades con él. También lo puedo utilizar sin los reactores para moverme a través de líquidos de baja, media y alta densidad- El joven desactivo el sistema y aparto ambos brazos de su cintura, de esta parte en ambos costados se separaron unas partes del "cinturón" las cuales parecían tener dos pares de cañones que apuntaban hacia el frente y hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que en la parte donde se unen los hombros y el pecho se desplazaban unas placas mostrando otro par de cañones –Este sistema lo utilizamos para movernos en lugares altos donde hay fuertes ráfagas que desestabilizarían el sistema de vuelo, es un sistema de anclaje y escalada- De los cañones de la parte alta del pecho y de la cintura que apuntaban hacia el frente se dispararon una serie de diminutos arpones los cuales se engancharon a una viga de madera del techo de la taberna y éstos lo comenzaron a levantar.

Tras regresar al suelo y a la mesa el equipo se notaba muy sorprendido. Yoshida llevaba un rato pensativa y entonces pregunto.

– ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto conocimiento de nuestro mundo? Es que me sorprende que conozcas tantos objetos de nuestro mundo como las granadas de fragmentación y que sepas lo que es un microscopio y un telescopio respectivamente-

La pregunta sorprendió a varios de sus compañeros los cuales apenas se dieron cuenta de ello.

–No es tan raro- Contestó Dante –Todo es por mi interfaz-

El cuello robótico de la armadura se retrajo mostrando el sub traje que anteriormente habían visto el cual no solamente abarcaba hasta el cuello sino que también llegaba hasta detrás de las orejas dejando libre únicamente la parte trasera de la cabeza por donde crecía el cabello.

–Es una interfaz de lenguaje el cual solamente requiere un tiempo para comprender el lenguaje de cualquier especie y lo traduce en palabras que para mis oídos resulten similares, así como ustedes creen que yo estoy hablando en su idioma pero real mente estoy hablando en mi idioma y la interfaz silencia mis cuerdas vocales y habla por mí ya que el sonido realmente no viene de mi boca, presten atención y verán que viene de mi cuello-

Itami curioso acercó su oreja a la boca del joven y cuando este hablo se percató de que no salía sonido a través de su boca, bajó su posición hasta el cuello y allí ya podía escuchar la voz que hasta entonces les había hablado.

–Así es como funciona, y en cuanto a los objetos como las granadas de fragmentación las escanee mientras caminaba por la ciudad y viendo sus componentes supe para qué servían-

–Sorprendente- fue la respuesta del oficial médico.

–Mi turno- dijo Lelei alzando la mano –Tienes algún otro sistema que te ayuda con tu trabajo de ingeniero-

–Bueno quitando todo lo que ya les he dicho quedan un par de sistemas extras los cuales son mi fábrica, el sistema médico de mi armadura y mi reactor- contesto Dante.

A la pequeña maga le brillaban los ojos ante las tres respuestas y el joven supo que no lo dejarían ir a hasta que le dijera todo.

–Bien, empecemos con el sistema médico. Es un sistema de soporte vital que me provee mi armadura para sanar mi cuerpo en caso de alguna lesión ya que aun cuando mi armadura sea muy fuerte en este mundo de dónde vengo hay cosas que podrían hacer añicos mi armadura como por ejemplo: Una vez por accidente me agarré de un crucero y este me rompió el brazo al acelerar a velocidad luz. La interfaz mientras no me quite la armadura puede reconstruir tejido, regenerar huesos, cartílago e incluso heridas letales y órganos internos excepto obviamente una decapitación y trabaja en conjunto con mi sub traje para acostumbrar mi cuerpo a mundos con distintas condiciones atmosféricas. Esta función únicamente se utiliza cuando alguien se asienta en un planeta como yo en estos momentos que ya cambie toda mi estructura para poder estar fuera de mi armadura en este ambiente ya que si no lo hubiera hecho mi cuerpo probablemente habría estallado por la baja presión atmosférica en comparación a mi mundo de origen… o por lo menos me habría causado muchos malestares-

Ahora no solamente la maga sino también a Yoshida le brillaban los ojos.

–El siguiente es mi mini fábrica la cual me permite desintegrar materia prima y construir mis dispositivos como por ejemplo mi sistema de fijación y los remaches de mi pistola como también refacciones para mi armadura y también es la causa de que mi armadura nunca se quede sin gel para los músculos sintéticos- El joven tomo un respiro y finalmente prosiguió con la última parte de su armadura –Por último está mi reactor, es obviamente lo que provee de energía toda la armadura y trabaja en conjunto con la mini fábrica la cual también puede desintegrar materia prima para consumirla como combustible para el rector. El reactor es el responsable de proveer de energía todas mis arma y sistemas el cual se encuentra aquí- Cuando dijo eso el joven toco la parte del medio de los "Pectorales" de su armadura los cuales se abrieron a ambos lados mostrando lo que parecía ser Una esfera de energía Sujeta por un anillo y varios tubos –Es hermosa no lo creen, siempre me fascina ver el núcleo de las armaduras-

– ¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Lelei.

–Sí, hay otro par de subsistemas los cuales realmente no son para nada fáciles de explicar y que sinceramente nunca llegarían a ver... así que sí, eso es todo-

– ¿Satisfecha?- Le preguntó Itami a la pequeña maga.

–Sí… Por ahora- Fue la respuesta de la niña.

–Señor ya es algo tarde, deberíamos de ir a ver si la emperatriz y el General Hazama ya terminaron de hablar- Mencionó Kurata viendo que el sol ya había caído a través de la ventana de la taberna.

– ¡Rayos! El tiempo se fue únicamente en esto, bueno el General dijo que entretuviera a Dante hasta recibir nuevas órdenes y no me han llamado así que creo que de momento no hay cambios, solo salgamos de aquí, hay que mostrarle el lugar a Dante- Fue la respuesta de Itami y todo el equipo salió de la taberna con Tomita cargando a Rory ya ebria.

El joven observaba con detenimiento a la noqueada semidiosa en la espalda de tomita y Yoshida se le acercó.

– ¿No vas a preguntar?- Le dijo Yoshida a Dante.

– ¿Sobre qué?- Pregunto devuelta el muchacho.

– Porque dejamos que una niña beba-

– ¿Rory es una niña?-

– ¿No lo habías notado?-

– No, según su escaneo no me parece que siquiera sea humana ya que su sistema de regeneración, sus células e incluso sus músculos no se parecen en nada a lo que yo haya visto en este mundo. Ni siquiera los soldados genéticamente modificados de mi mundo tienen esas capacidades-

– ¿Entonces nunca la viste como una niña?-

–No-

–Nos explicaste un par de cosas sobre tu mundo pero ¿Cómo están organizadas las familias en tu mundo?-

–No hay familias en mi mundo-

La calmada respuesta del chico hizo que todos dejaran de caminar.

– ¿Hu?-

–Bueno, no hay familias como las de aquí. En mi mundo solo hay parejas las cuales ya les dije que se juntan por compañía y cuando un nuevo niño nace estos crecen en campos de entrenamiento especializados teniendo como familia únicamente a sus compañeros y al graduarse del entrenamiento pueden permanecer unos años solos o si quieren buscarse una compañera. Pero como les dije, en mi mundo nadie da a luz, los padres no cuidan y educan a sus hijos y no hay núcleos familiares per se-

– ¿Entonces tu nunca tuviste padres?- pregunto Kurebayashi.

–Sí y no, tengo procreadores pero si buscas algo más acercado al concepto de "padres" de aquí pues esos eran mis instructores los cuales me tenían a mí y a otros 699 chicos a los cuales entrenar-

– ¿Y cómo les va con los bebes?- pregunto Tomita.

–Los nuevos son gestados dentro de capsulas especiales que simulan a la perfección el vientre y se les tiene allí hasta que están listos para "nacer" y al salir son puestos en una segunda capsula la cual implanta información en sus cerebros hasta que obtengan una completa comprensión del mundo-

– ¿Y eso cuánto tarda?- volvió a preguntar Yoshida.

–Depende ya que no todos los cerebros pueden absorber información a la misma velocidad, yo tarde 8 años y entonces me sacaron del tanque, me dieron mi primera armadura y me mandaron al campo de entrenamiento-

– ¡8 años! A esa edad ya conocías el mundo-

–Bueno hay algunos que lo pueden hacer en 3 y otros que han tardado hasta 15 años. Pero eso ya es irme por el aspecto técnico-

–Wow, en verdad tu mundo es muy distinto al nuestro… o a los nuestros- corrigió Yoshida al voltear a ver a Lelei y Tuka.

–No tanto- dijo Itami –He leído un par de mangas de ciencia ficción con sociedades un poco similares a la tuya… pero no tan detalladas-

–Bien, ya dejemos de hablar de Dante y mostrémosle le lugar- comento Kurebayashi y todos asintieron.

La visita por todo Alnus llevo al joven viajero por todas las tiendas ya tuvieran objetos de Japón o del imperio, le mostraron parte de los cuarteles (los sectores que están abiertos al público), los vehículos, la entrada a "La Puerta" y la residencia de los "miembros especiales" del 3ro de reconocimiento y mientras caminaban Dante no pudo evitar el interés en la conversación que Kurata y Tomita estaban teniendo acerca del hijo del segundo con Boses.

– ¿Cómo se siente?-

La pregunta del muchacho confundió a los dos hombres.

– ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto de regreso Tomita.

–El tener un hijo-

–Bueno, es confuso y extraño. Simplemente no se puede describir ya que puede ser una hermosa experiencia el imaginarte en lo que tu hija se puede convertir y a la vez tienes que guiarlos para que no comentan tus errores al mismo tiempo que los dejas cometer los suyos… no se la verdad- contesto riendo –Solo es algo que ocurre, no te puedes preparar y cuando ocurre no puedes dar marcha atrás y se siente genial el tener a alguien que depende tan completamente de ti a diferencia de una esposa o un hermano- de los ojos del grandulón comenzaron a brotar lagrimas –Y es todavía mejor si estas con la mujer que amas y la vez sosteniendo en sus brazos a esa pequeña niña que entre los dos trajeron a este mundo y… y…- el soldado comenzó a llorar mientras miraba anhelante al cielo – ¿Cómo estarán Boses y Lina?-

Kurata se acercó a su compañero mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

–Cálmate, apenas ayer las viste y ya le enseñaste a Boses a usar el celular para hacer video llamadas-

–Déjalo Kurata- dijo el viejo parándose a un lado de los dos hombres –Yo sé lo que siente, yo también estaba en servicio cuando mi primer hijo nació y solo quería pasar el tiempo con él y con mi esposa-

El joven solo observo la escena de los tres hombres y llevándose una mano apuñada al pecho susurro.

– (¿Algún día yo también podre tener eso?)-

–Probablemente, solo necesitas encontrar a la chica correcta- le respondió en voz baja Yoshida mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Dante se sonrojo al escuchar la respuesta y cubrió su rostro para evitar que el oficial medico lo viera.

–No, aun así no creo poder. En la posada les dije que todos estamos castrados químicamente y debido a eso nunca podre formar una familia- contesto Dante cubriéndose la boca mientras reducía su sonrojo.

–Nooo, siendo exactos no podrías tener un hijo- con eso dicho Dante bajo la cabeza deprimido hasta que Yoshida le puso una mano en el hombro –Pero si puedes formar una familia, solo debes encontrar a una chica que te amé y ambos podrían adoptar a un niño-

–Esa es una buena alternativa-

–Sí, sé que no es lo mismo que concebir un hijo pero por lo menos podrías formar una familia-

–Tienes razón- contesto Dante alzando la mirada –Tal vez no pueda hacer todo en este mundo pero por lo menos tengo más posibilidades que en el mío. Aquí puedo tener una familia-

–Sí, así se habla muchacho- dijo Itami dándole un golpe en la espalda para que se irguiera –Aun hay mucho por hacer en este mundo, solo ve con cuidado y no te precipites. Podrías terminar casándote con la chica equivocada y terminar como el General Hazama-

–Creí que el general amaba a su esposa- comento Kurata rascándose confuso la cabeza.

–Este es su segundo matrimonio-

– ¡VEHÍCULO ENTRANDO!-

El grito proveniente de los guardias de "La Puerta" sorprendiendo al equipo, las pesadas puertas de acero se abrieron permitiéndole el paso a un convoy de seis Jeeps militares los cuales tenían en el medio una limusina negra con un par de banderas en la parte frontal.

El equipo se veía preocupado e Itami se encontraba pálido al ver el auto, la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto de cabello corto, de traje y lentes el cual parecía ya de varios años bajo.

– ¿Qué ase aquí el primer ministro?-

* * *

Se que este capitulo es solo de Dante hablando de su armadura pero así me quito de encima que no sepan sus especificaciones pero no se preocupen el facto "sorpresa" aun sigue allí ya que no conté todo lo que puede hacer la armadura.

por otra parte, no se mucho de política (no se un carajo) así que en el próximo capitulo intentare mantener las cosas de política en un rango muy simplista para que no sean 42 párrafos de pura política.

sin otra cosa que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagándr deseándoles una grata lectura


	5. Diplomacia

Capítulo 05: Diplomacia

– ¡Esto es malo, muy malo! ¡¿Qué rayos ase aquí el primer ministro?!- Itami se paseaba de un lado a otro en el comedor militar mientras el resto del equipo solo estaba callado –Esto no debería estar pasando, el ministro nunca antes había venido ¿Por qué creen que sea?-

–A lo mejor es porque su embajador tiene de prometida a una niña de 13 años- comento Tomita quien tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas –Escuche que el compromiso entre Sherry y el embajador Sugawara es un ejemplo de que esta operación se está saliendo de control-

– ¿Cuándo escuchase eso?- pregunto Kurata.

–En la ciudad, esa mujer a la que Rory estuvo a dos segundos de partir en dos aún sigue diciendo cosas de esta operación. Todo eso lo escuche en el tiempo que Bozes estuvo en el hospital por el parto, recuerden que Bozes dio a luz en Japón ya que yo no quería arriesgarla a ella ni a la niña-

– ¡Oh cierto, esa mocosa!- exclamo Rory haciendo memoria y sorprendiendo a todos –Debiste dejarme cerrarle la boca aquella vez-

– ¿Enserio es tan malo que el primer ministro este aquí?- pregunto incrédulo Dante el cual estaba recargado en la pared.

–Por favor, dime que no hablas enserio- contesto Kuribayashi acostada en una de las bancas – ¡Esto es terrible! En el peor de los casos nos pedirán que decomisemos tu armadura y creo que eso no te hará mucha gracia-

– ¿Pensé que las relaciones entre el imperio y Japón eran buenas?-

–Lo son- contesto Kurokawa –El problema reside en que es difícil probar que ahora eres un miembro del imperio y si solo eres un refugiado acogido por él entonces no posees inmunidad diplomática per se. Si la emperatriz no logra convencer al primer ministro estaremos en aprietos-

– ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer padre?- le pregunto Tuka al capitán de escuadrón.

El hombre se quedó unos minutos pensando.

–Dante, si las cosas se ponen feas tienes que sacar a Piña y a sus caballeros a salvo- la expresión de Itami era extrañamente seria para él.

–Lo haría aun cuando no me lo pidieras, pero lo último que quiero es iniciar una guerra. De ser necesario abandonare este lugar para evitarles problemas a las personas de aquí que se han portado muy bien conmigo, lo último que quiero es que sufran por ello-

–No seas tan dramático niño, si llegase a pasar algo no creo que sea inmediatamente. Y la mejor decisión que podría tomar el ministro es estrechar aún más los lazos con el imperio con tal de no poner a alguien como tú contra nosotros- comento El Viejo a lo que incluso Itami asintió.

–Eso quiere decir que una vez más todo queda en manos de la emperatriz- comento Dante volteando a ver en dirección de las oficinas.

Pasaron varios minutos de pesada atmosfera con los que algunos lidiaron jugando juegos de cartas, Dante le enseñaba a Lelei y Kurokawa el sistema que cambiaba de color la armadura y su mapeado 3D de la región especial, Itami jugaba en su teléfono un juego de música mientras Tomita y Kuribayashi hacían un poco de boxeo solo para matar el tiempo, El Viejo solo veía a la distancia a la pequeña maga jugar con el sistema de mapas holográfico y Kurata estaba casi durmiéndose recargado contra la pared.

El estado relajado de ánimo se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon los gritos de la emperatriz y el sonido de una puerta azotándose.

–Creo que no resulto bien- comento Itami y todos corrieron en dirección a la oficina de Hazama.

Al llegar se encontraron a Piña con la cara completamente roja y su frente estaba apoyada contra la pared.

– ¡¿Su majestad, está bien?!- preguntó alarmado el chico de la armadura.

–Tranquilízate Dante- contestó la emperatriz con una expresión agobiada –Solo perdí los estribos por un segundo-

– ¿Qué paso Piña?- preguntó Itami y la monarca solo recargo su espalda en la pared y se deslizo hasta terminar sentada en el piso.

–Es solo que el primer ministro y yo tuvimos una acalorada discusión acerca del embajador Sugawara- respondió la mujer.

–Pensamos que los gritos fueron por el asunto de Dante… porque le interesa el embajador- preguntó Kurokawa dándole un vaso de agua a Piña.

–Tal parece que a los medios de comunicación de Japón no les agrada la idea de que un hombre de su estatus y edad tenga de prometida a una chica de 13 años-

–Se los dije- murmuró Tomita atrayendo las agresivas miradas de Kurokawa y Kuribayashi – ¿Qué? Se los dije-

–Esos fue todo ¿Entonces porque se encuentra así majestad?- pregunto Dante ayudando a la emperatriz a ponerse de pie.

–Es solo que el primer ministro comenzó a criticar las facultades mentales de los líderes del imperio al dejar que la joven hija de la casa Tyueri se case a tan corta edad- tras contestar Piña tomó asiento.

La puerta del despacho de Hazama se abrió mostrado al primer ministro y al general los cuales se veían muy apenados.

–Su majestad- comenzó a hablar el hombre de traje –Lamento mi arrebato, por momentos llego a olvidar que incluso nuestro mundo paso por una faceta de la historia similar a la suya y aun cuando sus costumbres nos parezcan raras aun hoy en día en mi mundo hay naciones donde aún se llevan a cabo dichos arreglos matrimoniales así que en nombre de mi cámara le ruego que perdone mi anterior arrebato- el primer ministro y el general se inclinaron a modo de disculpa y Piña solo se incorporó frente a ellos.

–Entiendo lo que quiere decir señor, sus costumbres aun a casi un año de conocernos nos parecen extrañas pero le suplico que no rompa el compromiso del señor Sugawara con la joven Tyueri ya que sería la primer unión a largo plazo para unir lazos entre el imperio y Japón sin contar las bodas espontaneas que ya se han hecho como la del Sargento Tomita-

–Aún está en consideración pero mientras Kouji Sugawara no se presente con un muy buen motivo para proseguir con el compromiso me temo que tendré que cancelarlo-

–Solo necesitamos algo de tiempo y le aseguro que encontraremos buenas razones para que ocurra-

–Bien, ahora… hace un momento que hablaba con Hazama usted trato decirme algo acerca de un ciudadano del imperio que quería que conociera ¿Dónde está?-

Dante caminó colocándose al lado derecho de Piña.

–Este es el señor Dante A Lighieri, un ciudadano protegido del imperio que llego de muy lejos-

–Sin ofender, pero no veo algo en él que merezca el hecho de que la Emperatriz me presente a este joven- comento el primer ministro volteando a ver a Hazama – ¿Por qué está haciendo esto General?-

–Bueno su señoría, este chico no vino de los límites de estas tierras y tampoco atravesó el portal pero no es de este mundo-

–Explíquese general-

–Yo lo explicare mejor su señoría- cometo Dante dando un paso al frente –Durante una rotación en mi trabajo termine siendo succionado por un agujero negro que me trajo a este mundo y ahora soy un acogido del imperio-

El hombre solo se quedó viendo en varias direcciones esperando que alguien más le diera otra versión más fácil de entender.

–Primer ministro, él es un humano venido de un mundo distinto al nuestro y con una tecnología más avanzada- fue la respuesta de Hazama.

–Creo que esto requiere una explicación así que entren y hablaremos- ordenó el ministro.

La emperatriz, Dante y el General entraron a la oficina junto al primer ministro dejando al tercero de reconocimiento en el pasillo. Una vez dentro Dante le conto toda la historia que les había contado a Itami y al equipo en la posada y en la taberna dándole tantos detalles como pudo acerca de su mundo y a pesar de que en ocasiones el ministro no entendía lo que el chico explicaba si entendía la idea en general.

–Entonces según las especificaciones de tu armadura tu tecnología se encuentra a milenios de la nuestra, lo único que quieres es poder vivir en el imperio y ayudar a las personas de la región especial ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- concluyo su resumen el primer ministro.

–Si su señoría, lo único que quiero es una vida tranquila pero si para mantener esta paz entre el Imperio y las Fuerzas de Auto Defensa es necesario que yo coopere con los equipos de exploración lo hare- contestó Dante.

El primer ministro se frotó los ojos y se reclinó en la silla del escritorio de Hazama.

–General, esto será tratado como "ultra secreto". A partir de este momento la existencia de este chico queda confinada a la región especial, ningún soldado que tenga contacto con el individuo llamado Dante A Lighieri tiene permitido hablar de su existencia, cualquier informe donde aparezca será censurado y será mencionado únicamente como otro miembro especial de las Fuerzas de Auto Defensa ¿Quedó claro General Hazama?-

– ¡Sí Señor!- contestó el General con un saludo militar.

–Muy bien, con eso cerramos este asunto. Lo último que quiero es que los demás países se enteren de ti, ya una vez trataron de declararlos la guerra por la puerta y ahora no quiero que lo intenten hacer por tu armadura-

–Entendido su señoría, también tratare de no llamar demasiado la atención en este mundo para que halla la menor cantidad de documentos acerca de mi… bueno, censurados acerca de mí-

–Gracias muchacho, General Hazama ha sido un placer, Emperatriz un gusto en volver a verla. Ahora me retiro-

El primer ministro se despidió y junto con sus guardias ser dirigió devuelta a su limusina la cual tras esperar solo unos minutos a que abrieran las puertas partió de regreso Japón.

–Eso salió mucho mejor de lo que pensé- comentó Itami con una cara de incredulidad.

–… ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó a igualmente incrédulo Dante.

–No sé ustedes pero yo necesito descansar- comentó Hazama regresando a su oficina.

–El General tiene razón, creo que ya nos merecemos un pequeño descanso, y yo necesito dormir- con eso dicho Itami se dirigió a la zona las barracas.

– ¿Su majestad cuanto teníamos planeado quedarnos aquí?- pregunto Dante a la emperatriz.

–El tiempo que fuera necesario para arreglar esto, pero viendo que ya se arregló creo que mañana partiremos de regreso al palacio- contestó piña.

–Muy bien ¿Me requerirá para algo más esta tarde?-

–No lo creo Dante, relájate y ve a divertirte un poco. Prometiste ayudar a las Fuerzas de Auto Defensa con sus patrullas de exploración así que si yo fuera tú aprovecharía ahora que tengo tiempo libre- con eso dicho Piña se encaminó a las barracas para invitados especiales.

– ¿Y qué quieres hacer Dante?- pregunto Kurata agarrando por el cuello al chico.

–Realmente necesito desahogarme, he estado muy estresado estos últimos días- contestó Dante.

–Nosotros sabemos cómo desahogarte, vallamos al bar- sugirió Tomita y todos comenzaron a encaminarse.

–No creo que el alcohol vaya a funcionar conmigo, mi interfaz médica evita cualquier daño a mi organismo entre ellos el daño producido por bebidas alcohólicas- agregó Dante.

– ¿No hay cerveza en tu mundo?-

–No, no la hay. Pero aun cuando la hubiera, mi interfaz anularía todo el efecto del alcohol en mi organismo así que no sería muy distinto a estar bebiendo agua-

–Pobre de ti, ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra idea?- Preguntó Itami.

–Yo sí- Respondió El Viejo levantando la mano –Llevémoslo al campo de tiro, disparar unas cuantas rondas siempre me he ayuda-

Sin ninguna otra mejor opción el tercero de reconocimiento se dirigió al sector de práctica de tiro que a esa hora ya se encontraba desocupado. Kuribayashi y El Viejo fueron los primeros en tomar un fusil apostando quien de las 30 rondas acertaría más. La competencia fue reñida pero fueron superados cuando Lelei haciendo uso de su telequinesis comenzó a disparar los casquillos vacíos contra el blanco acertando 60 tiros. Mientras la pequeña maga dejaba en ridículo a los militares Dante solo escaneaba su método para usar magia mientras que al mismo tiempo mostraba su cañón de remaches el cual tal y como lo había explicado disparaba a gran velocidad causando que sus proyectiles hicieran un leve silbido antes de chocar contra el objetivo y tras un par de segundos estos explotaban en una pequeña nube de metralla y aire electrificado.

Tomita le mostró fotos de su hija llamada Lina al chico el cual aún se veía muy interesado en el tema de la familia. Lelei le contó acerca de la ciudad de Rondel y sobre los estudiosos de allí aparte de mencionarle levemente sobre los altercados con su Hermana. Rory observaba de lejos al chico con sus labios aun de color violeta oscuro mientras sonreía maliciosamente hasta que Itami se le acercó a la semidiosa.

– ¿Qué te dije?- le pregunto el hombre.

–Aún no he hecho nada, porque él aun no me ha disparado- contestó o Rory.

–Sí claro, si quieres desahogarte porque no le pides una pelea. Apuesto que con su equipo puede aguantarte aunque sea un round y así tú te quita las ganas de enfrentarlo y el podrá desahogarse-

–Es una interesante idea Youji, pero ya deberías de saber que yo solo peleo enserio y un simple calentamiento no es mi estilo-

–Bueno, yo solo te daba una opción-

–Sigo diciéndolo, es alguien interesante así que tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que el grupo de exploración al que se una sea el nuestro. Quiero ver de primera mano de lo que es capaz- término de hablar la semidiosa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

–Tu sonrisa no me da nada de confianza-

–Capitán Itami, tengo una petición- el comentario de Dante saco de su conversación a Itami y ante esto Rory solo dio un salto cayendo en el techo del almacén y con otro salto salió de la vista – ¿A dónde va la apóstol?-

– ¿Rory? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero bueno ¿Qué querías?- pregunto Itami simplemente sentándose frente al chico.

–Quiero su apoyo para pedirle al general Hazama que el equipo al que me una sea el tercero de reconocimiento-

– ¿Y porque con nosotros?- cuando el soldado formulo la pregunta una piedra impacto su cabeza y a lo lejos pudo ver una sombra con una enorme arma.

–El primer ministro pidió que yo permaneciera en secreto así que la mejor forma de mantener mi existencia de esa forma es tener el mínimo contacto con grandes cantidades de personas del otro lado del portal-

–Y como nosotros ya te conocemos eso limita tus opciones ¿No es así?-

–Realmente me gustaría estar con ustedes ya que parecen agradables-

– ¿Todos o solo Kurokawa?-

–Admito que la oficial médico y Lelei son con quien más he estado hablando pero en general el Sargento Tomita y el sargento Kuwahara aún tienen el tema de las familias que me gustaría explorar y estoy intrigado por ti-

– ¿Por mí?-

–Si, según tu escaneo tienes un daño cerebral el cual no es realmente dañino para tu salud pero te permite entender a un cierto nivel el idioma de este mundo muy similar a como lo hace mi traductor-

– ¿Quieres experimentar conmigo?-

–No, solo quiero ver cómo es que eso funciona-

–Bueno, si se trata de eso estoy seguro que el general no se opondrá pero eso también lo tenemos que arreglar con la emperatriz… y una cosa más-

– ¿Qué ocurre?-

–Deja de hablar de esa forma, en la posada nos hablaste de tú a tú y ahora estás hablando como Piña-

–Lo siento, pero tuve que estudiar los modales al hablar del imperio para que todo esto fuera creíble. Si le resulta inconveniente podría volver a hablar como antes-

–… Deja de hablar así-

–Ok Youji, ya dejare de hablar así-

El militar se rasco la cabeza y con una gota en la nuca volvió a hablar.

– ¿Podrías llamarme Itami?-

– ¿Porque?-

–Bueno, solo hay dos personas que me dicen Youji y que ahora lo haga un chico me hace sentir algo incómodo-

–… ¿Esas dos personas solo son chicas verdad?-

–Si-

–Ok, lo entiendo Itami. Ahora que asemos-

–Yo recomendaría que fuéramos a dormir, allí donde los vez tan animados realmente no han dormido bien en estos cuatro días y preferiría que mi equipo estuviera en buenas condiciones-

–Tienes razón, la emperatriz se suele despertar realmente temprano cuando esta fuera del palacio-

–Bueno, vayámonos a dormir y ya mañana les damos nuestra petición a los superiores-

Con esa conclusión y llevándose unos regaños por parte de Kuribayashi por interrumpirla mientras disparaba el escuadrón y el invitado se dirigieron a los barracones para descansar. Aun cuando Dante tenía una habitación para sí mismo él decidió dormir con el escuadrón para la sorpresa de todos ya que vieron que podía dormir tranquilamente con su armadura puesta sin que pareciera incómodo.

A la mañana siguiente.

–Capitán Itami, espero que haga buen uso de mi caballero una vez se vuelvan a encontrar- le decía Piña al soldado desde arriba de su caballo.

–Si su majestad y no se preocupe, no tardaremos mucho en ir a Rondel para ver qué ocurre con la frontera- contesto Itami con una sonrisa –Nos vemos en Rondel Dante, espero que llegues en una pieza y no te pierdas-

– ¿Estás loco? Con el mapa descargado en mis archivos es más probable que encuentre aquí a alguien más de mi mundo que el que me pierda- contesto el chico mientras desplegaba su casco y la máscara de cristal se formaba.

–Bueno capitán Itami, Dante partirá a Rondel dentro de cuatro días y esperamos que para cuando él llegue allá su equipo ya este desplegado- esta vez la emperatriz comenzó a trotar con Itami siguiéndola a pie hasta la puerta.

–No se preocupe majestad, nosotros no tardaremos más de tres días en llegar allá y lo más probable es que para cuando Dante llegue nosotros ya tengamos información- contesto Itami.

–Bien, ahora nos marchamos pero no sin antes agradecerles por su hospitalidad-

La emperatriz y su pequeño escuadrón de caballería se despidieron por última vez y comenzaron a galopar con Dante siguiendo a Piña de cerca. Itami se quedó en la puerta despidiéndolos con la mano hasta que ya no fueron visibles y una vez completamente solo habló.

–Bueno allá va mi evento de invierno, por lo menos voy a poder volver a ver Rondel y a lo mejor le pido a Lelei que me enseñe ahora si cómo funciona la magia aquí… solo espero que no vaya a haber otra pelea con Arpegio, no creo que la ciudad pueda pagar otra reparación como la que se necesitó después de que Lelei obtuvo su título-

El soldado regreso al interior de Alnus mientras recuerdos de una encarnizada batalla recorría su mente.

–Espero que no se peleen de nuevo-

* * *

Aquí este capitulo

Dije que no tenía ni idea de política así que solo simplifique el asunto tanto como pude ya que esta es una historia de aventura y no una de una enrevesada trama política con los demás países tratando de hacerse con la armadura.

Como pueden ver a partir de aquí ya empezaran las chocoaventuras de Dante con el 3ro de reconocimiento cuya parada será Rondel.

Para los que no tienen una clara idea de los dispositivos de Dante déjenme darles ejemplos

La pistola de remaches - Cañón de hombro de "Depredador" (por eso El Viejo Dice que le recuerda una película)

Sistema de desplazamiento terrestre – Sistema Land Spinner de los Nightmare Frames de Code Geass

Sistema de escalada - Sistema Slash Harken de Code Geass

Esos son los únicos con los que tengo ejemplos claros.

Una disculpa pero fui víctima del "Efecto Mandela" (también conocido como el efecto "Carajo, siempre pensé que era así") ya que a Kurokawa por algún motivo que mi cabeza no logra entender siempre la llame Yoshida y no se ni de donde saqué ese nombre así que ya estoy corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores para ya re subirlos con la correcciones.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


End file.
